encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pagsugod
Dash is the 32nd episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is a continuation of Chapter 22. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPagsugod. Synopsis Amanda and her friend Coney arrive at the prison where Milagros is detained. At the exact moment, Mila is released from prison thanks to Anthony and Dina, who bailed her, letting them know that it was Berto who took Dina’s bag. Amanda, shocked on what she heard, told Mila about Berto making her believe that she ran away to not be a burden to her, only to discover that he is the one that landed Mila to prison. Amanda decided to run away from Berto, Anthony offers Amanda and Mila a vacant apartment that her mom is renting for them to live on. Dina protest on Anthony, telling him that he is out of her mind for helping someone he doesn’t know but Anthony responded that he met Mila before. Amanda interrupts them, not declined their offer. But before they left, Anthony gave his number to Mila just in case they need his help. This annoyed Dina even more before walking out. Coney apologizes to Amanda for not letting them live in her home due to its small size and that she and her mother in law have patched things up. Amanda corrected Coney that she is helping them not letting them live in her home. Mila suggests Amanda to accept Anthony’s help but Amanda insist not to, worried that Dina might insult them and not to be dependent to anybody, for their pride is the only thing they have left that will not be taken away from them. At Anthony’s home, Dina can’t believe Anthony for giving his number to Mila, especially if she texted him. Anthony insists that’s the point. Dina reminds him that this is not Australia but Manila. Anthony knows the people, who discriminate people lower from them, experiencing the same when he was in another country. This left Dina speechless. Anthony’s maid, hearing the argument of the two, wished to meet Mila and to see what’s in her that made him fond. Anthony blushes as he said that there is something about her. As Mila pack her things, Mila thinks leaving Berto is a bad idea but Muyak agrees at Amanda insisting that if they don’t leave, Berto would do anything to use Mila’s powers for something bad. Mila doesn’t want to be the cause of Berto and Amanda hate towards each other, remembering the number Anthony gave to her. At Encantadia, upon seeing of what happened, Hitano fought Pirena only to dodge his attacks and using her power to stop him. Pirena notified Hitano that it is treason for anyone who tried to fight a Sang’gre. But Hitano let her know that what she did to her sister especially pretending to be Emre is also treason. Pirena only gave her a sharp look before so he fought her again but Pirena gained the upper hand, ordering Hitano to stop but Hitano disobeyed her and tried to attack her once again, this time Pirena choked him using the Brilyante ng Tubig. Pirena told Hitano that if she killed her Sibling she would’ve done it sooner for she loves Alena. Pirena is also aware of Hitano’s feelings for Alena so she let him take away Alena and start a new life for Pirena believes that he will save her. Alena wakes up and have no idea where she is and who is in front of her. Pirena and Hitano stared at each other. At the same time, in Lireo, Amihan asked the Brilyante ng Hangin to help them look for Alena. But Imaw reminded Amihan not to focus on finding her Sisters and that Lireo needs her. Aquil blames the Hathorians for the disappearance of Alena and Pirena, Lira insisted that there’s no reason for the Hathors to act that way to which Danaya agrees and blames it to Pirena. This made Amihan confused even more. At Sapiro, Ybarro hears Alena’s voice in his dream, asking him to help her. Upon waking up, he felt that something happened to her. Lira once again encounters Cassiopea, who asked Lira what is going on at Lireo for she senses a disturbance. Lira questions her being a fortune teller for not seeing the current event that is happening in Lireo. Cassiopea lets Lira know that her fate hasn’t change despite the future of Lireo has lost all certainty. Amihan, now in her warrior form, begged the Brilyante ng Hangin to insinuate Alena’s breath so they can locate her. Meanwhile, Cassiopea battles Hagorn and his soldiers who are in the confines of Lireo. Cassiopea told Hagorn that he seems to forget the curse Emre placed to her. But Hagorn reminded Cassiopea that Ether gave him powers, he also asked Cassiopea if she was there to guard him. Cassiopea angrily responded that he made his own enemy before disappearing. Somewhere at the forest, Aquil and Danaya saw Pirena, unconscious and wounded. Danaya using the Brilyante ng Lupa cured Pirena, regaining consciousness and looking for Alena. Amihan tried to calm Pirena down but Pirena made up a story of her and Alena encountering some unknown creatures and that Alena is murdered and that her body was taken while she was unconscious. Amihan wondered how the creatures manage to take Alena if she has the Brilyante ng Tubig, Pirena replied that there are creatures that have powers. But Danaya doubt her story, believing that Alena can’t be overcome if she has her Brilyante. So with her Arnis in-between Pirena’s neck, Danaya forced her to tell the truth. Amihan orders Danaya to let go of Pirena after she declares that she is telling the truth. Amihan then asked Aquil if there are other plans for them to learn the truth, to which Aquil declares there is in Cassiopea. Amihan then orders Muros to bring Pirena back to Lireo while telling to Aquil to accompany them. Before Danaya left, she threatens Pirena if she discovers her lying. Ybarro in his Kalasag was caught in a booby trap set by Pako and Wantuk, who was then surprised upon realizing that Ybarro is alive and that they’re stealing gold from him. Upon waking up in Adjantao, an annoyed Apitong ask Ybarro to explain himself as everyone stares at him, letting him know that they hide his Kalasag. Ybarro apologizes to them, letting them know that hiding from them, thinking he was dead was for their safety after hearing the threat Hitano made to them. Despite his anger, Apitong is happy to see Ybarro alive. Ybarro orders Wantuk and Pako to go to Lireo and to check Alena’s condition, for it was Ybarro’s intent in the first place shouldn’t he have been caught in their trap. While Muros and Pirena return to Lireo, a group of Hathor encounters them. As they battle the Hathor, Pirena used one of them as a distraction for her to escape Muros. After battling them, Muros noticed that Pirena is missing. In the forest, Danaya orders Cassiopea to show herself, to which the ancient Queen accepts, knowing about what they want from her. All of a sudden, Pirena, now in her warrior form, shows up. This surprised Amihan who rdered her to return to Lireo. Pirena followed them because she was worried for them; Cassiopea asked why but couldn’t give an answer upon realizing of Cassiopea’s presence. Danaya asked about Alena’s condition. Cassiopea will answer their question only if they give her some gold, they agreed despite Danaya’s criticism. Aquil asked Cassiopea if she can tell them of what she knows but Cassiopea stares sharply towards a worried Pirena, with her hand slowly turns to the back, summoning the Brilyante ng Apoy. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 7 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes